Caedus Kagetsu
Background The last hope of a crumbling Kagetsu noble family. Caedus’s mother. Was the CEO of a large manufacturing company that mostly sold valuable herbs for cooking and healing purposes all throughout the Land of Fire. Though as the years passed and the ninja world was shaking up and creating so much conflict and said conflict would come to a climax 15 years prior. The need for what her company was founded on was always there, but vanished all within a single massive battle in Konoha, destroying a good third of the land-mass and twisting it for the foreseeable future. This eventuality not only destroyed their factories but all consumed the soil in conditions in which the herbs needed to survive, subsequently destroying their wealth in one fell swoop. The company entered bankruptcy and to pay the leftover taxes and tariffs owned to the country along with an emergency ‘repair’ tax a good portion of their family’s generational affair was taken without much fight. The family had to liquidate all of their assets and just barely scraped by with their final family home being left in the wealthy quarter of the rebuilt Konoha, a thank you of sorts for their massive donation. A true riches to rags down fall. His entire family which consisted of his two younger brothers, his mother, and their grandmother. All lived in the 6-bedroom estate. But the funds in which were created for an emergency such as this were dwindling as the cost of living continued to rise as the leaf prospered into a golden age. Being the only child old enough that inherited his late father's skill of potent chakra. Caedus’s mother put all her chips into one basket with Caedus, getting him into the best academy in Iwagakure with recommendations and forged test scores. Caedus knew in the back of his own mind, he was the last attempt at his family’s return to grace at the top 1 percent in the world. Where he wasn’t trained in combat his mind was honed through shrewd merchant diplomacy and witty retort speech monologues. All his mother cared about was her son becoming a powerful man so that in the future he could return them to a life of luxury and freedom as they once had. Thanks to the strong long-standing alliance between the Leaf and the Stone it meant he could easily transfer without the needing of favors. Once the bright Caedus had graduated from his Academy and finally became a Genin, soon to begin his journey as a shinobi in a foreign village devoid of all he cared about. It kept ringing in his head what his mother last told him face to face. ‘To reach the heights we want. You must learn to deal with the dark loneliness of successful business. Keep your identity safe and work diligently.’ Now Caedus’s journey was just beginning as one of Iwagakures newest and brightest additions. Personality Traits Caedus is very socially awkward and lacks confidence in his own ninja skills. He feels incredibly overwhelmed by the pressure to be perfect and this has damaged his self-esteem for the long-term. He is known for getting incredibly anxious around people enough so to the point that he will make quick and unexpected exits from situations even if they are meant to be of an important nature. When he is by himself or in the confines of his apartment, his most noteable trait is having an carefree attitude, focused and somewhat at peace with his demons. A large stark contrast to how he handles the open world. Likes Quiet, cheap food, dancing, clothing, steam ships. Dislikes Anything loud, the importance of money, shinobi lifestyle, his own family members. Power Score Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions *PEMDAS - 0.5 awarded (Allocated to stamina) *Night Op 1: Caedus & Kazuma - 0.5 awarded (Allocated to stamina) Training * Category:Caedus Kagetsu